


Don't Kry for Me

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a fanboy, M/M, Now featuring Mature Content, Peter protects Stiles' ship, Peter used to be nice, Peter was actually Stiles' god father, Stiles is an alien., Stiles is from Krypton, Stiles needs to hide who he really is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t from Earth.  He left his planet the same day that Clark Kent did; but being sent off course in a worm hole meant arriving in a different place and time, and as an infant instead of a 3 year old.</p><p>With werewolves in the picture, Stiles has to hide the fact that he is faster and stronger and invulnerable to harm.  Worse, Peter knows what he is; he was there the day that he landed and he wants to play mentor.</p><p>Will eventually feature TOP Stiles and BOTTOM Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not From Around Here

Krypton had once been a beautiful place.  It still was if you disregarded how it was falling down around itself as the planet came closer and closer to its destruction.  A beautiful woman with flowing brown hair smiled softly down at her crying son.  She hated that she had to do this; but her child deserved a chance to survive when she would not.  Her husband had already passed when he had been trapped in one of the cities that crumbled.

“My sweet, baby boy.  It pains me to know that you will be growing up away from your kind; but it is so that you can survive while the rest of us must fade away.”

The baby cried all the harder as he was placed inside of the small space ship.  The woman placed a key in its center and watched as he closed around her son and rose up into the sky before shooting off into space.

At the same time; another similar ship was taking off many miles away.

Both rushed towards their destination of Earth; but one was knocked off course by a stray fragment of the planet and knocked into a wormhole that had been created by the planet’s explosion.

One landed on Earth among a meteor shower in the small town of Smallville, Kansas in the year of 1989.  The other fell to Earth all by itself and landed in Beacon Hills in 1995, the infant inside un-aged whereas the other had aged three years in his journey.

****  
  
John Stilinski sighed as he glanced at his wife sitting beside him.  They had just been to the fertility doctor only to learn that there was no hope for Donna to ever get pregnant.  His wife had suffered an accident in her youth that had damaged her uterus, and alter on; cancer had completely destroyed one ovary and while the cancer had been caught in time to save her; it had left her with one ovary that was no longer functional due to the drugs she had been taking to save her life.

“It isn’t fair John.  There are so many women out there that get pregnant and don’t even want their children.  There are those that just toss their children away like they’re nothing; and then there are people like me who would do anything to have a child of our own.”

John reached out and took her hand, kissing it softly.

“We’ll take one of their children then; and show them what they’re missing.”

A single tear slid down her face and she brushed it away before frowning at a very strange sound.  She turned around in the car to see that the Hale truck was driving behind them; but that behind it came a burning object.

“Oh my god.  John!”

John saw the image in his rearview mirror and swerved just in time to avoid the object crashing down on them.  The Hale truck swerved as well and Peter Hale jumped out to check on the couple.  The cruiser had flipped in the ditch and both seatbelts were locked.  The werewolf pulled out a sharp pocket knife as he knelt by the window.

“Are you guys okay?”

“I…I’m okay.  Donna?”

Donna coughed but said that she was okay as well.  Peter then cut John down when the man had braced himself and moved to the other side of the vehicle.  When John had helped Donna brace herself; he cut through her belt as well.  The werewolf helped the two out of the destroyed car and up to the road.  The road was destroyed with a deep gouge cutting across it diagonally and heading into the woods on the other side.

Donna reached out as John began walking in that direction.

“John.  You can’t.  It could be dangerous.”

“I’m a police officer.  It’s my duty.”

Peter had run back to his truck and grabbed a blanket which he now wrapped around the frightened woman.  Peter helped her follow after her husband into the forest.

Small plants were on fire and Peter dutifully stamped them out so as to not have a forest fire. Luckily it had just rained so everything was still wet and filled with life.

“Oh my god.”

“John?  What is that?”

It was Peter that answered.  “I think it’s some sort of space craft.”

Donna wacked him in the back of the head.  “That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard Hale.”

Peter and Donna had been friends for years; and she was one of the few humans that knew the Hale family secret.

“Ow.  Donna!  That hurt.”  He meant the comment, not the hit.  That had hurt Donna more than it had hurt him.

John stepped closer and examined the craft.  There was a small section that looked very different from the rest of it.  When he touched the section, it was cool to the touch and popped up beneath his hand.  The metal dome that covered the craft retracted, causing John to gasp at what was inside.

“Oh my god.  Donna.  It’s a baby.”

“What?”  Donny pulled away from Peter and made her way down into the pit.  Her eyes grew wide and she brought her hands to her mouth as she looked into the craft.  Lying inside was a baby boy looking up at them with curious eyes.  When his eyes focused on Donna, he lifted his hands and cooed at her.

The woman couldn’t help but to reach in and pull the child out of the ship.  The baby cooed again and settled into her arms before drifting off into sleep.

Peter stepped up behind her and looked from the child to the ship.  He slipped closer to the ship and looked inside for any clues as to whom or what the child was.  He found a metal plate with writing on it; and a blanket with a name stitched into it.

“I can’t pronounce this but it looks like it’s his name.”

The last letters were G. E. N. I. M but they looked strange.  The ‘letters’ before it were symbols that they couldn’t begin to understand.  Peter handed the blanket over to Donna who wrapped it around the infant.

“Peter?  Do you think…?”

“That my family can help you adopt him as your own despite the fact that he clearly has no papers and no records of even existing because he is _clearly_ not from ‘around here’”  he did the quotation fingers around the last two words.  He always wanted to tell her that the boy didn’t smell like normal babies; but John was looking at them.

“Could you?”

“Of course.  But for now I think its best John and I get this ship out of here so that no one finds it and starts asking questions.”

In the end; the ship ended up locked away in one of the rooms in the Hale ‘basement’ which Peter quickly worked to close off while the adults of the Hale family worked on making ‘Genim’ a Stilinski.  No one would know that it wasn’t by birth; as he looked just like Donna.

***  
  
It didn’t take long to figure out that Genim wasn’t like other boys.  He wasn’t even like werewolf boys his age.  He was only a few months old when he started walking; and it wasn’t much longer than that before he started talking in broken English.

At two, he lost his favorite toy under the couch and lifted the couch over his head with his father fast asleep on top of it.  At five he could already run faster than a car and he only got faster with age.

He was incredibly smart as well; though the Stilinski’s figured that, that probably came from being from an alien race that had already developed space travel.

At ten Donna grew sick.  The cancer that had destroyed her chances of ever having her own child had come back; silently.  Five months after Genim’s tenth birthday; Donna Stilinski passed away and the boy who now went by Stiles vowed to become more human than he had ever wanted to be.  He tried out for one of the school teams…simply to cement himself in the position of a bench warmer so that everyone would find him…unremarkable.

***  
  
The ‘werewolf’ thing had come as a shock to his system.  It had been an entire year since Scott had been bitten by Peter Hale.  Now there was an alpha pack to contend with and the insane Gerard Hale who was freshly wolfy. 

Stiles groaned and rubbed at his temples.  His head was killing him as he sat among the wolves in Derek’s Den of Brooding.  Really, with his strength and speed; he could take them all out.  Not to mention the newfound invulnerability.  That had come in just after Gerard Argent had beaten the shit out of him.  Now he could hold his hand over flames and not be burned.  He had even gone so far as to steal Deaton’s bone saw and try to cut into his arm; but the blade had gone dull the second it touched his skin.

So much for ever getting ‘the bite’.  Not that he would ever want it.

“Stiles?”

Stiles’ startled and looked up to see Peter’s curious…skull.  He was looking right through Peter’s skin to see the bones inside.  Stiles glanced around the room to see everyone in the same state.  He blinked a few times before his vision went back to normal.

“Are you okay Stiles?”  Peter kneeled in front of the Stilinski boy.  He was the last Hale to know the boy’s secret.  The only other person who knew it was the boy’s father.  Perhaps it was time to open up the sealed room.

“I’m fine.  Just a headache.  Must be the dim lighting.  We can’t all have freaky werewolf vision.”

Peter smirked. 

It was time to show Stiles the sealed room indeed.


	2. X-Ray

Stiles was sitting silently in his Jeep as his eyes continued to freak out.  He was currently looking at his engine from the driver’s seat.  He was so focused that he didn’t notice the door open until he was being pushed into the passenger side as someone stole his spot and started up the car.  And damn was it cool to see the fire spark in the engine as it came to life. 

His vision returned to normal and he turned to see Peter sitting in the driver’s side.  The Jeep was already moving forward.

“What?  This is kidnapping.  Again.”

“You’re an alien, Stiles.”

The teen’s mouth dropped open and he was about to try to deny it before Peter cut him off.

“Don’t try denying it.  You at least suspect it.  You know you different.  I was there the day your ship landed; actually it more like…crashed.  I was driving behind your parents when it came down.  Your father lost control of the car and ended up upside down in a ditch.  I helped them get out and then…that’s when we went to see what had crashed into forest.  And wouldn’t you know it…it was a space craft that was clearly not from Earth with a little baby inside.”

Peter had to be lying.  He knew he was adopted but he just figured that his differences were the same as the werewolf differences.  He figured he was some different breed of weird.  Peter slipped a singed photograph out of his inner coat pocket and handed it over to Stiles.  The photograph showed his parents and an unknown man.  His mother was holding him with a bright smile and tears in her eyes.

“That was the day you were officially adopted.  It was the day I agreed to be your godfather.”

“That guy could be anyone.  It’s not you.”

Peter looked at Stiles and raised an eyebrow.  Stiles looked from Peter to the photograph before flipping it over and seeing his mother’s handwriting.

It had the date, his mother and father’s names, his name…and Peter Hale’s name in his mother’s hand.  Stiles gulped and closed his eyes tightly.

“I wasn’t always…insane.  That came after the fire.”

“If you were my godfather, then where the hell were you for all those years?”

“I was keeping the secret by staying away.  I got a job in San Francisco.  I was visiting my family when the fire happened.”

They had pulled up outside of the remains of the Hale house.  On the door was the symbol for the alpha pack.  Peter led Stiles through the forest to an iron gate in front of a door.  He knew that this led to the tunnels under the house.  The family had been locked up in one of the rooms directly beneath the house as they burned. 

They walked deeper and deeper in until coming to a door that looked impossible to open.  There was no handle for it.

“Help me with this.”

Peter’s claws came out and his fingers dug deep into the metal.  Stiles, figuring that Peter already knew about his strength; dug his fingers into the metal as well and helped him pull it back.  On the other side was another door that had a handle.  Peter unlocked this door with a key that he kept in his pocket.  It was completely dark inside.

The wolf pulled a lighter from yet another pocket and began lighting up candles all over the room; revealing a damaged space ship.

Stiles’ hand shook as he moved closer and touched the metal.

Peter hadn’t been lying.

“From what your mother told me over the years; you never got sick.  Not even headaches.  So how about you tell me what’s really happening?  I owe it to her to help you.  Your mother was…”  Peter smiled softly.  “I loved her.”

“Way to make it awkward.”

“Well just know that I won’t hurt you because hurting you would be like hurting her.”

“Now, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.  After Gerard…nothing could hurt me anymore.”

“Is that what’s happening now?”

Stiles shook his head and rested against one of the walls.  He was afraid to go back over to the ship.  It made everything feel far too real.

“No.  I…I would get this pain in my temples and then everything would shift.  I could see through things like an X-ray.  It keeps happening.”

Peter hummed.  “I imagine you should be able to learn how to control it.  Your eyes are a muscle; you just have to learn how to use that muscle.”

Stiles looked up slowly.  He squinted his eyes a bit as he was looking at Peter and jumped back with a ‘meep’ when his efforts revealed just what type of underwear Peter was wearing. 

“Spiderman boxers?  Really?”

“I didn’t mean you should try it on me!”  Peter crossed his arms over his lap to try and protect himself from Stiles prying eyes. 

Stiles was smirking.  “This is going to be so much fun.”

***  
  
 The knife shattered upon impact.

“Son of a bitch!  That one backfired.”

Peter hopped away and grew out his claws so that he could tug at the metal shard that had imbedded itself in his shoulder.  He had tried stabbing Stiles in the shoulder with a very sharp knife; but it had failed miserably.  Actually, that had been the point.  He had wanted to test Stiles’ supposed invulnerability.  Peter wondered if the boy would survive a bomb; but his mother would come back and haunt his ass if he tried to test it.

The wolf rubbed at his shoulder after letting the metal drop.  The wound healed quickly and Peter sat down on the couch in the warehouse that he had taken over just for this purpose.

“So, you’re stronger and faster than me; by a lot.  You’re even stronger than Derek as well.  Your real stamina is amazing and you can run faster than the eye can see.  You’re also invulnerable and you’ve recently developed x-ray vision.  You’ll probably end up developing more abilities as well.”

“What?!”

“Well if two just showed up recently then it isn’t that hard to believe that more might show up as well.  We know nothing of the planet you come from.  We can’t read anything that was found inside of your ship; and there are no others like you on this planet.  I’m sorry Stiles; but we have no idea what may happen as the years progress.”

Stiles groaned and buried the heels of his hands into his eyes.  This was a nightmare.

“I know that you probably just want to be normal; but it is vastly overrated.  Besides; your best friend is a werewolf and you have other werewolf friends who will soon have to go up against a pack made out of alphas.  Stiles…when it comes down to that fight; you could save us all.”

Stiles looked at Peter with fear filled eyes.  “I don’t want to kill anyone.”

“I’m not saying to kill them; just to give them hell so that Derek and I can deal with them.”

“So Derek can deal with them.  I’ll hold you back if I have to.  No alpha status for you.”

“Dear, Godson.  I’m hurt.”

“You chased me through the halls of the school in the middle of the night; and you tried to kill Derek, and you succeeded in killing your own niece.”

“I got my revenge.  My head is much clearer now.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  “I don’t trust you.”

“I don’t expect you to.”

“I won’t let you become alpha again.”

“Fine.”  Peter pretend to pout before watching as Stiles noticed the time on his watch.

“I got to get home and make dinner for dad.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.”

***  
  
Stiles set down a plate of chicken and rice in front of his father.  The man frowned down at the bland dinner.  At least his son had spiced it up with some ranch seasoning.  The man frowned when he bit into the rice.

“Stiles, this rice is half raw.”

“Peter Hale brought me to the ship last week.”

Stiles winced as the words just fell out like word vomit.  His father looked stunned.

“I thought Peter Hale had died.”

“He’s alive.  He told me about the day I crash landed.  He’s…helping me.”

“Helping you how?”

“Learn my new powers.  There is the strength and the speed but there is more than that now.  After those…guys attacked me…I became invulnerable.  Then last week I sort of developed x-ray vision.”

John sighed softly.  This wasn’t good.  He and his wife had figured that the speed and strength would be the only ‘super powers’ that Stiles would develop; but now it appeared that Stiles had also developed more abilities.  He stood and moved to where his son was standing.  He wrapped his arms around him.  “It’s going to be okay Stiles.  We’ll get through this.”

***

Stiles pretended to wince as he was shoulder checked into a locker by Jackson.  In the end; Jackson winced in actual pain.  Since when has Stiles been so solid?  Jackson resisted the urge to rub his shoulder as he cornered Stiles.

“You smell like Peter.  His scent is all over you; and you’ve been missing meetings.  Derek wants to know why you’ve been missing the meetings.  I want to know why you smell like Peter.”

“Why?  You jealous that I smell like Peter and not you?”

Stiles could feel more than hear the low growl rumbling through Jackson’s chest.

“Peter is helping me with something and I’ve not been at meetings because I’ve been focusing on spending time with my father.  He hasn’t been working night shifts as much lately.”  It was true; in part.  His father was home during the time that most of the meetings were scheduled.

“The pack is more important than that.”

“Your pack, Jackson.  Not mine.  And it may be more important to you; but it isn’t more important to me.  You lost your birth parents; I get it.  More than you think I get it.  Only Scott knows this but…I was adopted too.  And just because you can’t accept that the Whittemores chose to take you as their own child; doesn’t mean that I can’t accept that my mom and dad chose me.”

“Oh my, God.  Stiles I…had no idea that you were…”

“Like I said; other than my dad, only Scott knew.  You really should open up to them Jackson.  They didn’t have to adopt you.  They didn’t have to adopt anyone.”

Stiles pulled the books that he needed from his locker before walking away and leaving Jackson with a lot to think about.

***  
It was awkward moving large objects around.  Not because they were heavy; but because they were bigger than he was.  Once or twice; a loud crashing rang out through the warehouse as he dropped the heavy equipment that he was carrying.

“Sorry!  My bad!”

Peter would simply snort and go back to lounging on a sofa that he had Stiles move into the warehouse on his own; and drink at the hot coffee had had forced Stiles to retrieve on foot without letting it get cold.

The boy was damn good.  He was impressed.

Currently; he was moving around equipment that had been left around the warehouse as practice.  The boy would unfortunately have to learn how to fight on his own; because he could do Peter some serious damage.

“So is this the extent of your training?  You make me fetch you things at top speeds to time me; and you make me carry things around.”

“That’s not all.  I want you to tell me what is inside of this.”  Peter stood to where something had been covered with a tarp.  He yanked it off to reveal a large safe.  “Then I want you to crack the safe.  All while using your x-ray vision.”

Stiles sighed and sat down in front of the safe.  He focused and squinted slightly until…nothing.

“I can’t see anything.”

“That’s strange.”

“What’s this thing made out of?  I can get through the first layer but then there is this metal barrier that I can’t get through.”

“The first layer is steel and the second…is lead.”  Peter would have to get more lead objects to see if Stiles could see through them.  “What about the code?  Can you crack it or is that set behind the lead?”

“No…the tumblers are in front of it.”  Stiles focused and moved the dial to the right numbers before opening it up.  He stepped back quickly; feeling sick to his stomach.  As he looked down at his hands he noticed how his veins appeared to be turning green and popping out from his skin.

“Peter.  What the hell…”

Peter was confused.  Why was Stiles suddenly sick?  He looked into the safe to see the green meteor rocks that had come down in Kansas back in 1989.  He had collected some and put them in this special safe to help with any possible radiation levels.  It appeared that Stiles was having a major reaction to them.  The second Peter closed the safe; it was as if a switch had been flipped and Stiles was up on his feet and fine again.

“There was a meteor shower in Smallville, Kansas; six years before you crashed.  Those are some of the meteor rocks.  Stiles…I think we just found your weakness.”


	3. Derek Knows

Derek needed answers.  Jackson had told him that Peter’s scent was all over Stiles.  He had also told him that Stiles’ reason for not coming to pack meetings was that his father was home at night now; and that he wanted to spend time with him.  Derek could understand that; but he still needed to fill the kid in on what was going on.

The alpha slipped through the window to the teen’s room and froze.

Stiles was floating three feet above his bed.

This was impossible.  No one could float.  Right?

Derek sniffed the air and frowned.

How could he have missed it before?  While human scents clung to Stiles’ skin; it was his father’s scent and the scent of the kids at school…and a faded scent that probably belonged to his mother.  The teen’s true scent wasn’t actually human.

Derek slipped off his shoes and slipped into the boys’ bed, beneath him.  He looked up at the teen; examining his sleeping face and brushing a stray eye lash off of his cheek.

The touch woke him up.  A startled cry ripped from his lips just as he fell down on Derek with enough force to break the bed.  Derek’s breath came out in a painful whoosh as all of Stiles’ weight came down on him.

With the amount of noise, Derek was glad that he had entered the house just as the Sheriff was leaving.  Stiles tried pulling away, but Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.  Stiles pulled harder and Derek used all his strength to hold on.  Still, Stiles broke free from his hold; which caused Derek even more confusion.

“Was I just floating?”

“Yes.”

“And you just…what?  Decided to crawl in beneath me to make sure I wasn’t using some weird ‘magic’ trick?”

“I’m not really sure why I did it.  It just seemed like the right thing to do.”

“We broke my bed.”

“No.  You broke your bed…when you stopped floating.”

Stiles sat at the end of his bed and rubbed his hands over his tired eyes before his face grew pail.  “Shit.”

Stiles was at his computer desk in an instant and grabbing his cell phone.  Derek could hear his uncle picking up on the other line.

“Derek’s here…I floated…he saw.”

“You’re floating now?”

“Yea, I broke my bed when I landed on Derek.”

“Why was Derek on your bed?”

“How should I know?  He’s your nephew.  Just get over here and save me!”

Derek remained lying on the bed with a frown on his face.  How did Peter know about the floating?  Actually, it seemed like floating was something new; so what else did his uncle know about?  For instance, did he knew how strong Stiles truly was?  To break an alpha’s hold was no easy feat.  No human should have been able to do it.  So, Stiles could float and he had super strength.

“What are you?”

“Nope.  No.  We are not having this conversation until Peter gets here.  Maniac or not; I would feel better if he is here.”

“I want to see more.”

“What?”

“You broke my strongest hold Stiles.  I want to see how strong you really are.”

Stiles froze before laughing.  “That was your strongest hold?  Oh my god, that is pathetically…I mean…how ever could I break that?”

Derek’s eyes flashed red and Stiles gave a weak smile.

“So…breakfast?”

“Actually, I could eat.”

***  
  
It was a highly domestic scene that Peter arrived to.  Derek was sitting at the kitchen table; drinking some coffee and reading the Sheriff’s discarded newspaper while Stiles stood at the stove making eggs, bacon, and pancakes.  He could smell how anxious his nephew was; though it was more difficult to smell it on Stiles, it could be seen in his tense shoulders.

“I hope you’re making enough for three.”

Stiles only nodded before returning to his cooking.  Peter poured himself a cup of coffee and gulped it down; black, before filling the cup a second time and sitting down to savor it with cream and sugar.  This was not going to be fun for anyone involved.

The actual consumption of food was rushed as everyone sought to get to the elephant in the room.

With plates emptied and coffee refreshed, Derek gazed upon his uncle and the boy who wasn’t quite as human as he had thought.

“So, who is going to tell me what Stiles is?”

The two looked at one another before Peter sighed.

“You remember how I was still living in town in 1995?”

How could he forget?  Derek had been attached to his uncle Peter and had been very sad when he had moved away.  Derek nodded that he did indeed remember.

“I was friends with the Stilinski’s back then.  Donna and I had been best friends in High School.  I was there for her the first time she got cancer and held her when she cried over being unable to have children.”

“Stiles is adopted?”

Stiles slunk down in his chair.

“Yes.  Now, in 1995 I had followed her and her husband to an appointment with a fertility specialist.  There was no hope of her having a child.  She had lost one ovary in college and the other was rendered useless due to the medications she had to take.  We were all hoping for a miracle though none of us said it…and then this ball of fire fell out of the sky and nearly killed us all.”

Stiles sulked.

“After I got the Stilinski’s out of their wrecked car, we wandered into the forest where the fireball had landed.  I figured that it was just a meteor or some falling debris from space.  We were all shocked to see that it was a space ship and that inside was an infant.  Your parents knew about the ship and about the adoption.  Everyone over eighteen in the Hale family knew.  It is because of Donna’s connection to us and our connections that we were able to make up a story as to the circumstances surrounding Stiles adoption.  Now, seventeen years later and…” Peter gestured to Stiles who gave a fake smile and did jazz hands.

“I don’t believe you.”  It didn’t matter that he hadn’t heard his uncle’s heart falter.  He couldn’t believe in aliens.

“To the ship Stiles?”

“Isn’t it your choice?”

“It’s your ship.”

“I doubt I’ll be getting any use out of it.  I doubt I would fit.”

“It’s still yours.”

“Too the ship then.”

***  
  
It was a fucking space ship.  Derek couldn’t fucking believe it.  He was touching it and he still couldn’t believe it.

Derek looked toward Stiles before looking back at the ship.

“So…what can you do?”

“I have the super strength, and I can run faster than the human eye can see.  I recently developed invulnerability and x-ray vision.  Tonight was the first time I ever…hovered.  By the way…I’m so glad you’re not going commando because I still don’t have a full grasp on the x-ray thing and right now…yea…just seeing you in your boxers…with the little hole at the bottom of the left leg.”

Derek blushed and held his hands in front of his groin so that Stiles wouldn’t see any more.

He frowned as Stiles burst out laughing and simply threw the teen into the wall across the room before storming out.  It was good to know he didn’t have to worry about hurting Stiles now.

Derek slipped into the forest and sat down at the base of a tree.  A sudden blush came to his cheeks as he remembered one of his teenage fantasies.  He had been a bit of a closet geek in high school and would read manga and watch anime.  He always got a bit aroused when it came to the earthling being dominated by the harmless looking alien.  What made him blush even brighter was that Stiles was stronger and faster than him and invulnerable to harm…he could easily force Derek onto the bed and have his way with him.  Derek’s pulse quickened as he imagined Stiles shoving him face first against one of the dirty pillars of the train station, pulling down his pants, and fucking him raw.  Derek palmed at the growing erection in his boxers; and for the first time in what felt like forever…he took himself in hand.

***  
  
Isaac sniffed the air as Derek entered the train station.  What was that smell?  Sudden realization dawned on him.

“Derek?  Did you just rub one out in the woods?”

“We never speak of this again!”  Derek snarled at Isaac, all flashing red eyes and fangs.

Isaac held up his hands in defense.  “Speak of what?  I know not that of which you speak.”

“Good boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had finished his homework hours ago, and had been doing research for quite a while now.  His internet browser was filled with various tabs on werewolves and searches for an alpha pack.  The only thing he had turned up was some romance novel series.  He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes fall closed before turning to look at the window.  He let his vision shift to x-ray and looked lower until he came across the sight of Derek Hale lurking in the shadows.  Stiles rolled his eyes before stretching his arms above his head and getting a small ‘pop’ for his efforts.

“Derek.  Stop being such a creeper and get your wolfy ass in here.  I don’t want you to make the lawn wilt with the power of your brooding.”

There were a few moments of silence before he heard the window opening as Derek slipped inside.  The wolf seemed stiffer than normal; which was pretty damn stiff.

“You okay?  Did you get another stick stuck up your ass?”  He loved that he could taunt Derek now; knowing that Derek now knew that he couldn’t hurt him.

Derek very nearly said ‘I want your stuck up my ass’ but was able to snap his mouth shut before the words actually came out.

“We never really spoke about what’s going on with the alpha pack.”

“I’m all ears.”

Stiles spun the chair around so that he was now facing Derek.

“Well, you know that they left their mark on the house.”

“Yes.  I saw that when Peter brought me to my ship.”

“Right.  Well their symbol has shown up all over town in random places.  First it appeared near the train station.  Then it appeared near the police station.  Most recently it appeared at the school.  The thing about the symbols at the station and the school is…they appeared just after new employees were hired.  A man was hired at the school as a new gym teacher and a woman was hired at the police station as a dispatcher.  I want you to figure out if they’re alphas or if it’s just a coincidence.”

“Why me?”

“Because they can’t hurt you, Stiles.  The pack can get hurt.  I don’t care about my own safety but I care about them.  They’re just kids.”

“I’m just a kid.”

“No.  No you’re not.  You’re so much more than that.  You’re…”  Derek didn’t have the words.

“Derek.  I may be a bit more resilient.  I may be stronger and faster…but I’m still a kid.”

“You and I both know that you stopped being a kid a long time ago.”  Somehow he knew that what Derek meant was ‘You stopped being a kid when you watched your mother die’.  Because Derek had stopped being a kid the second the fire consumed his family.

For the first time, Stiles realized that they really were kindred spirits.  They were lost in this world and the only reason they were not alone was because of Derek’s new pack, and Stiles dad. 

“I’ll see what I can do.  But this isn’t my war Derek.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

***  
  
One of the hardest things about his abilities was pretending that he didn’t have them.  This was made even more difficult in gym class when he needed to pretend to be much weaker than he actually was.  He couldn’t afford to let Mr. Tanner know that he was stronger.  If the man was a werewolf; then he might suspect Stiles of being one as well.

Scott stood beside him, watching the man introduce himself to the class.  Jackson was ignoring him in favor of talking to Danny while Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were simply pretending that they were not paying attention.

The bastard had decided to open the class by having everyone climb the ropes.

Thin blue mats were spread out beneath the ropes as the student’s began climbing two by two.  Stiles was forced to climb alongside Scott who showed no difficulty in climbing.  Stiles wrapped his hands around the rope and pulled himself up about two feet before pretending that his hands gave out and falling onto the mat bellow.

Stiles really should get into acting.

****  
  
Stiles sat on the sidelines of the ‘dodge ball’ game.  He had been one of the first people out.  His eyes were glued on Mr. Tanner and he was looking completely through him in the hope that he would be able to discover if the man was a werewolf through his bone structure or movements.

No such luck.

****  
  
“Tanner is a werewolf.”  Stiles closed his locker door to see Jackson resting against the locker beside his.

“And you came to this conclusion how?”

“His eyes flashed red.  Also, Danny took a picture of him with his phone.  His eyes reacted with the lights and gave the ‘headlight’ affect that all werewolves give when having their picture taken.  By the way, it’s something that can be solved with a pair of colored contacts.”

“How did you figure that out?”

“This face is way too beautiful to not be photographed.”

“You vain bastard.”

Jackson laughed softly.  “Derek told us.  It’s how werewolves get photo ID.  They wear colored contacts to stop the lens flare.”

That explained how Derek actually had a valid driver’s license.

***

That night, Stiles visited his father to bring him some dinner.  He got a photograph of the new dispatcher.  There was a lens flair.

It looked like the Alpha pack was trying to take over town.

***  
  
Stiles was lying on his bed, simply looking up through the ceiling at the stars that he shouldn’t have been able to see.  He watched as a shooting star streaked across the night sky before turning towards his window just as Derek entered.

“Are you ever going to start using the front door?”

“No.”

Great; they were back to the one word answers.

“You were right.  The newbies are both werewolves.  So…they’ve taken over the school and the police station.  I imagine next would be the hospital and the fire station.  Those are the four most important places in any town.”

“Then where would number five work?”

“Why would number five work?  Number five is probably the alphas alpha.  Number five probably sits back and waits for the reports to come in.  Or…he’s working at the Subway.”

“We have a Subway?”

“It’s not technically in Beacon Hills, but yes.”

Derek hummed.  “Wanna go grab a foot long?”

Stiles stomach growled and he grinned.  “You buying?”

“Sure.”

“Hell yes.  I’ll drive.”

****  
  
He gasped as warm hands ran over his naked chest.

“We shouldn’t do this.”

“You think too much.”

Lips sucked lightly at the tender skin of his neck; causing him to moan and buck his hips away from the wall that he was pinned too.

It had been unexpected.  He hadn’t been looking for anyone; not after his breakup.  He had just gone to the club to blow off some steam and some guy he had never seen before had practically pounced on him.  He knew that the guy was too young to be in the club; but Danny couldn’t really complain; as he had gotten in with a fake ID as well.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be here?”

The boy’s hands ran down his chest to his hips, one massaged Danny’s groin teasingly.

“Aren’t you?”

Their lips connected in a searing kiss that left Danny breathless…but not breathless enough to scream when the kid’s eyes flashed red and the needle entered his neck.  Danny struggled against the hand that muffled his scream and slowly sunk down into darkness.

***  
  
The next day at school; Danny was nowhere to be seen.  When Jackson opened up his locker; it was to a note with the Alpha pack’s symbol on the front, and written in Danny’s blood.


	5. Chapter 5

This couldn’t be happening.  It was the only real thought going through Jackson’s head.  This couldn’t he happening.  This couldn’t be happening.  Danny wasn’t part of this.  Danny had no idea that werewolves existed; let alone that he was best friends with one.  Why would the alpha pack take him?  Was he still alive?  Jackson’s body was shaking as Scott and Isaac led him outside towards Stiles jeep.  Stiles was already in the driver’s side; waiting to leave.

“This can’t be happening.”

Isaac smacked Jackson hard across the face, finally getting the newest wolf’s attention.

“It is happening, and it’s terrifying and it sucks; but you have to snap out of it.  Danny needs you to be strong for him now.”

Jackson nodded and simply handed over his car keys to Scott before slipping into the Jeep beside Stiles.  Isaac slipped in behind Jackson and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to tell the others what’s happened and we’ll meet you at Derek’s as soon as we can.  Now go.”

He patted Stiles’ Jeep before watching it drive off.  Scott took a deep breath before heading back inside of the school building.  There was still ten minutes until the first bell rang.  He needed to find Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd.

****  
  
“You should be at school.”

Derek actually looked annoyed to see the three teens in the train station.  Peter stayed silent in the corner; using his laptop with some stolen Wi-Fi.

“There’s a situation.”  Stiles spoke as he watched Isaac lead Jackson to a seat and remove the paper he had been gripping tightly in his hand this entire time.

“What sort of situation?”

“A situation where an innocent kid was kidnapped by the alpha pack.  They have Danny.”

Isaac remained silent as he handed the slightly crumpled paper to Derek.  There was that annoying little symbol that they used; and on the other side were just a few words.

**He’s so beautiful.  He’s our now.**

It was written in human blood; probably Danny’s though there was no real way to be certain.  Derek didn’t know the scent of Danny’s blood.

“They hurt him.  It’s his blood Derek.  They hurt Danny.”

Jackson hadn’t stopped shaking.

“Stiles, Peter, I need to see you in private for a moment.”

Stiles nodded to Isaac in a way that told him to watch over the still shaken Jackson.  The three then walked up the stairs and out of the train station until they were far enough away where the others wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“Stiles.  I think it’s time we told the pack about you.”

“No Derek.  That is a very bad idea.  It’s bad enough that you know.  I won’t have my godson put in danger because you think that he should tell the pack.”

“Peter, you don’t make my decisions for me.”

The two wolves looked slightly stunned when Stiles spoke up.

“Derek is right.  If they know what I can do; then I can be factored into any plan that might be made.  This may not be my war; but they have Danny.  They’ve kidnapped an innocent kid.  Besides Peter…we both know what my mom would want me to do.”

Peter looked perturbed.  The kid just had to bring his mother into it.  But Stiles was right.  She would have wanted him to do what he could to help Danny.  Donna had risked her life so many times for him and his brother when they were Stiles’ age.  It only made sense that he would be just like her.

“Then it’s decided.  When Scott arrives with the others; we’ll tell them.”

****  
  
Scott arrived an hour later driving Jackson’s car while Allison drove her car with Lydia, Erica, and Boyd.  The second they entered the station; Lydia went straight for Jackson and wrapped her arms around him in an offering of support.

“What are we going to do Derek?”  Erica may not have really been friends with Danny; but she liked him.  He was a nice kid; and she had her suspicions that when the video of her seizure went viral; that Danny had been the one to get it off of the internet.

“There are some things you all need to know first; before we start forming a plan.  Stiles…go ahead.”

Everyone turned their eyes to Stiles who looked nervous all of a sudden.

“Right…well…you see…um…”  Derek stood right beside him and Stiles suddenly reached out and lightly pushed; only this light little push had Derek flying through the air and hitting the opposite wall of the station and falling to the ground with a painful ‘thud’.  The group looked at Stiles in utter confusion while Stiles simply looked at them with fear in his eyes.

“Did you really have to do that?”  Derek slowly pulled himself to his feet and glared at Stiles with red eyes.

“I figured a demonstration might help.”

“Stiles!  How the hell did you do that?”  Scott’s eyes were huge.

“I’m not from around here.”

“I call Bull.  You’ve lived here all your life, Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head slowly.  “I arrived in Beacon Hills when I was just a baby.  I wasn’t born in Beacon Hills.  I wasn’t even born on Earth.”

Lydia slowly unwrapped her arms from Jackson.  She looked slightly panicked.  “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that my real parents put me in a tiny space ship and that I crash landed in Beacon Hills seventeen years ago.  I’m saying that I’m from another planet and that I have these…abilities.  For starters, I could live the couch over my head without any effort when I was two.  I’m stronger than even Derek at his strongest.  I’m faster too.”  He said the last sentence from the other side of the room.  No one even saw him move.  “I can move faster than the human eye can track.  I’m also invulnerable to injury and I recently developed x-ray vision.”

“Invulnerable to injury?  But Gerard just kicked your ass not too long ago.”

Stiles sighed.  “Thank you so much for that reminder Scott.”

“No problem.”

“The invulnerability came in after that.  Peter and I tested it out the other day.  He tried stabbing me but the knife shattered and actually did him harm.  It was kind of awesome.”

“So you’re super strong and super-fast and you’re invulnerable.  How do we know that you’ve got x-ray eyes?”  Jackson didn’t want to admit that Stiles having these powers gave him hope for Danny’s survival.

Stiles thought for a moment, looking at each of them with the vision and blushing suddenly when he got to Scott.  “Sorry man, but this is kind of perfect.  Scott is wearing ladies underwear.”

Both Scott and Allison started to blush violently.

“Stiles!”

“How else could I prove it?”

Everyone turned to look at Scott who simply sputtered before sighing and pulling down his pants enough to show the hem of the silk panties.  “Allison made me wear them.”

“Scott!”  Now Allison was annoyed.

“Well you did!”

“Can we forget about what you two do in the bedroom and focus on how this can help us save Danny?”  Jackson stood and moved to stand in front of Stiles.  “You can save him…can’t you?”

“Only if he’s still alive, and we find out where he is.”

Lydia smiled brightly.  “Well, I just happen to know where we can find Mr. Tanner.”

****  
  
Danny’s head was killing him; and there was a sharp pain in his side that throbbed and seemed to be bleeding slightly.  He couldn’t see much of anything.  The room he was in was incredibly dark and his vision pulsed with the pounding in his head.

He knew that there was at least one other person in the room with him.  He could hear them breathing.  The lights suddenly flared and he went momentarily blind as the light burned his eyes.  When he could finally see; it was the blurred shape of the man that he had been with at the club the night before, and there was a raid stain to his lips.

“So beautiful.  You’ll be one of us if you survive.  Keep fighting Danny.”

Danny tried to sit up; but he was distracted by the sight of what appeared to be a bite mark on his left side, right above his hip.  He gagged when he touched it; knowing that the red stain on the man’s lips had been his blood.

“Are you a vampire?”

The man shook his head slowly.  “No Danny.  I’m a werewolf, and soon; you will be too.”

Danny didn’t want to be a werewolf.  Danny just wanted to be a normal guy.

“If I survive this…I’ll kill you.”

“If you survive this…I would like to see you try.”


	6. Chapter 6

The old textile factory sat at the edge of town.  It had shut down about forty years ago when one of the workers had lit a cigarette and caused a massive fire.  The majority of the building was made of stone; so it was still a mostly solid structure.  There were still scorch marks on some of the old brick and the desolate area gave it a haunted feeling.  No one came out here anymore; and the forest had reclaimed the land as its own.

The old road was overgrown with plants and cracked so badly that the pavement had completely crumbled away in some areas.

Stiles had no problem speeding down this road until coming upon the factory.  He squinted his eyes to use his x-ray vision and noticed how one figure was laying alone in a room; while five other figures were spread throughout the building.

He knew exactly which skeleton belonged to Danny.

Derek and the others were several miles behind him.  Lydia had been dropped at home and Chris Argent had been collected in her place.  Stiles’ had lent Derek his jeep because it held more people than the Camaro could.  Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac were with Derek while Erica and Scott were with Allison and Chris.

He was hoping to get Danny out before Chris arrived.  He didn’t want the hunter to know his secret.  For all he knew; he might be considered something to be hunted.

The lone teen turned into nothing but a blur as he headed into the textile factory; aiming straight for Danny.

****  
  
James shivered as an unknown force moved past him.  It kicked up the dust in the room and left him with a windy chill.

“Why the hell did we have to choose some haunted factory for our hide out?”

He shook his head slowly before going back to the game of angry birds on his phone.

****  
  
“Oh, no.”

Stiles shook his head slowly as he noticed the bite on Danny’s side.  It was already healing; which meant that Danny would survive and forever be changed.  Jackson wasn’t going to like this.  Derek and Peter wouldn’t like it either.  Danny had been bitten by one of the alpha pack; and that alpha would be his alpha.

They would just have to hope that Danny was as strong as Scott had been so that he could fight the alpha’s call.

He lifted the unconscious form into his arms and stood before freezing as he noticed a figure reflected in some broken glass on the floor. 

One of the alpha’s had found him.

“You smell different.”  The alpha took in a deep whiff before laughing.  “Not human, not wolf.  What are you?”

“Well, you smell like wet dog.”  He was strictly refusing to tell this alpha what he was.

“Put the boy down.”

“No, I kind of like holding him.  He’s nice and warm.  It was getting a bit nippy outside.”

The alpha’s eyes flashed red and his featured distorted before the squeal of tires caught his attention.  Stiles took his chance and blurred away from the room that held the alpha and made it to the bushes near where the two cars were parked.  He slowly set Danny down and checked his wound again. 

The wound had healed even more than the last time he had checked.

Danny’s groan alerted the pack to their location.  Jackson was the first to slip through the bushes to greet them.

“Danny!”

Stiles held up a hand to stop Jackson’s progress before slowly lifting up the teen’s shirt for the wolves to see what had been done.  “He’s been turned.”

Jackson shook his head slowly in denial before moving closer and pulling Danny’s head into his lap.  Danny groaned some more before slowly opening his eyes.

“Jackson?  How did you find me?”

Jackson laughed softly.  “We have nosey friends.  They found out where you were being held and I came as soon as I could.”

“He bit me.”

“I know Danny.”

“Werewolves don’t exist.  They can’t exist.”  Danny’s voice was lethargic and the teen’s eyes couldn’t seem to really focus.

“They do.  We do.  You’re going to be okay Danny.  I’ll be here every step of the way.”

“Not if the alphas kill us first.  Get him into the Jeep and stay with him.”  Jackson looked surprised that Stiles was giving him orders; but one look at Derek confirmed that it was his order as well.  Jackson hefted Danny up into his arms and slipped into the back seat of the Jeep with him, running his fingers through his hair to comfort him.

Stiles stood and gazed at Chris who was looking at him with curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Go with Jackson, Stiles.”

Stiles nearly jumped.  “What?”  He turned quickly and looked at Derek.  “But I can help.”

Derek took his arm and pulled him aside so that Chris wouldn’t hear them.

“We can’t risk Argent finding out what you are.  Wait until there is absolutely no choice but for you to help…or until someone knocks him out.”

Stiles grumbled lowly under his breath as he stalked towards the Jeep and sat in the driver side.  This sucked.  Why did Chris have to be brought along anyway?

***  
  
“How did he get Danny out?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Argent and shrugged.

“No idea.  Does it really matter?  The fact is that Danny is safer now than he was before.”

“I’m not letting this go, Hale.”

Derek growled lightly, silently cursing Scott for being so pussy whipped that he had let his EX girlfriend bring her daddy along.  Now their strongest player was stuck on the bench.  They would have words later.

They had made it to the large field that had once been the parking lot for the textile factory.  The five alphas were standing there.  There were three males and two females.  It was clear that the females were paired with two of the males; leaving one unmated.

Derek could finally understand the words on the message that they had sent; and the scent of Danny on the single young alpha male only proved that they were true.  This alpha wanted Danny as his mate.  If that happened; then Danny would automatically gain alpha status and it would become a group of six mated alphas instead of just five alphas.

It was a good thing that Jackson wasn’t here; because he would have flipped his shit upon coming to this realization.  While Jackson loved Lydia; he also loved Danny.  In fact, Derek was almost certain that the only reason that he was with Lydia instead of Danny was the intense need to one day have children that he just so happened to know that the teen possessed.

“Give him back.”

“He wasn’t yours to take.  You’ve just ruined a teenage boy’s life.”  Chris had his gun pointed at the unmated alpha; having come to the same conclusion as Derek. 

“Ruined?  I just made it better.  He’s stronger and faster now.  He’ll never get sick.  And once he’s mine…he’ll never want anyone else.”

“He’ll be hunted.  If you actually cared about him; you would have left him human so that no hunter would ever have a reason to go after him.”

The alpha laughed.  “If I had left him human, then he would have gotten himself killed by running with wolves he didn’t even know he was running with.  Now, to be honest; I didn’t even know what I had when I first took it.  I’ve been watching Danny since we arrived in town.  He’s always at the club…always so beautiful.  I decided that I should finally have him as my own.  It was Tom who told me he was such good friends with a wolf.”

Tom happened to be Mr. Tanner and his mate happened to be the dispatcher. 

“Now, give me back what is mine.  There is no way you can stop us.  One alpha and his pack against a pack of five alphas.  It just won’t work.”

“Try us.”  Chris nodded to his daughter who let an arrow fly straight towards one of the females who caught it.

Thus began the fray.  The wolves clashed.  Some of the alpha wolves took on full alpha form while they fought the small rival pack.  Chris and Allison stayed in the back; shooting arrows and bullets into the mass of bodies.

They were getting their asses handed to them; and Stiles could see it all with his X-ray vision.

He couldn’t take it anymore.  He snuck up behind Chris and popped him in the head just hard enough to knock him out.

“Stiles!”

“I’m sorry, but you guys need me more than you need him.”

Derek howled as one of the alphas in full alpha form wrapped its jaws around his midsection.  Stiles nearly growled as he ran forward and forced the wolf’s jaws open.

“Ung…you have such horrible breath.  You need a whole pack of tic-tacs.”  The alpha looked startled at how strong Stiles was and how its teeth were breaking with the strength of the kid’s hold.  It yanked itself away and howled in anger before lunging forward and trying to sink it’s fangs into Stiles’ body.

Teeth broke and the fragments sprayed everywhere as the alpha pulled back and yowled in pain.  Its mouth had become a bloody mass and the pain forced the wolf to turn back into Tom Tanner.  One well placed punch had the wolf down for the count.

Stiles turned slowly and smiled at Derek.  “You okay?”

“You saved me.  Why?”

“Well you saved me at least four times before the invulnerability kicked in.  I figured that it was the least I could do.”  Stiles became slightly shocked when he noticed how Derek’s cheeks colored.  “Are you blushing?”

“No.  Now help the others.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before pulling one of the females off of Isaac and Scott. 

There was a sudden hush that ran through both groups as the scent of a copious amount of blood hit the air.  Everyone turned to look at Derek who stood with Tom’s heart in his hand.  The female that had been attacking Isaac and Scott ran to the fallen alpha’s side and pulled his head into her lap.

“No.  No.”

She looked up with alpha red eyes and snarled at Derek.

“What have you done!?”

“The same he would have done to me.  The same any of you would have done to any of my pack.  Leave this town; or you will all end up like your mate…”

“And that isn’t something we want for someone in your _condition_.”  Stiles could see the woman’s condition with his x-ray vision.  He could see the tiny heart beating like the beat of a hummingbirds wings.

The woman whined and wrapped her now bloody hands around her stomach.

“Charlotte?  Is that true?  Are you with cub?”

The other woman had moved to kneel beside Charlotte and her fallen mate. 

“Yes, Amelia.  I only found out today.”

“Then why didn’t you tell us?  We would have called this whole thing off.”  Amelia’s mate moved to kneel on her other side.

“I was afraid, James.  Tom was so set on taking this territory; and I thought it would be a nice place to raise our cubs.  We were supposed to win.  None of us should have had any chance of falling to a pack of teenagers.”

“But you did.  This is your chance to go, Charlotte.  Find a safe place for your pack and the child.”  She looked up at Stiles with tear filled eyes.

“He’s right Charlie.  You’re our leader now that Tom is gone.  What we do is up to you.”

She nodded slowly.  “We leave...”  Of course, they would one day return to destroy the Hale pack; but not today.  “Ben…”

Ben was nowhere to be found.

***  
  
Danny slowly ran his fingers over the flesh of his side.  There was no sign that he had ever been bitten.  The skin was completely unblemished; though it was still a bit sensitive to the touch.  The ponding in his head had thankfully subsided.

He was currently curled up in Jackson’s bed with the room filled with Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Miguel (who he always knew was Derek Hale) and some unknown guy.  Lydia was now slipping into the bed with him and handing over a cup of tea.

Danny let the steam curl up into his nose and ease the tension in his body.  He took a small sip before settling down and waiting for the explanation as to what was going on.

“So, werewolves?”

“Yes.”

“And I am one now?  And you’re all werewolves as well?”

“Well, not all of us.  Allison is human.  She comes from a family of werewolf hunters.  Lydia is immune so she can’t become a werewolf.  Also, Stiles is…”

“I’m an alien.”

Danny snorted.

“No.  I really am.  I even have a ship.  Or I had a ship.  I doubt it could be flown now.  I crashed here when I was a baby and the Stilinski’s took me in.”

“It’s true.  I’ve seen the ship.”  Derek simply shrugged while Danny looked at Stiles with a whole new view.”

Derek sat at the end of the bed and began the story of what had happened and what was happening.  Ben was still out there; and he would be coming back.  He wanted Danny as his mate and if they ‘mated’ Danny would become an alpha as well.  If it happened…then they may be forced to hunt Danny.

Not that Danny had any interest in Ben.  There was a certain someone in the room that he had his eyes on.


End file.
